Quiero sentirte en todo mi ser
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: se que nada que ver con Zoids, pero agregue a una nueva personaje,donde tiene un romance con Irvine, me refiero yo, espero que les guste este fan fic Lemon de Anita y Irvine


**Quiero sentirte en todo mi ser**

**Disculpe"- Anita habló con voz dulce para que el recepcionista la atendiera de inmediato –"¿podría darnos dos habitaciones por favor?".**

**-"No"- dijo el hombre en repuesta inmediata.**

**-"¿No?"-preguntó Anita sorprendida.**

**-"No".**

**-"¿Pero por que no?"- preguntó Irvine un tanto molesto por la actitud del hombre.**

**-"Porque por el momento no disponemos de dos habitaciones libres".- contestó como si nada mientras observaba algo en la computadora de la recepción.-"Hubo una boda de un militar importante un tanto cerca de aquí, y la mayoría de los invitados vinieron a hospedarse en éste lugar"- dijo mientras escribía algo en la PC.**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Bueno, entonces iremos a otro hotel"- dijo Irvine encogiendo los hombros y dando media vuelta.<strong>

**-"Me temo que eso no será posible"- le detuvo el otro hombre-"No hay otro hotel en este pueblo, y el siguiente esta a más de 120 kilómetros".**

**Anita arrugó la nariz al oír esto, bueno, ahora por el alboroto con el recepcionista ya no estaba muriendo de sueño, pero de todas formas, si estaba cansada como para conducir todo ese trayecto.**

**-"Me queda una habitación con camas individuales gemelas, si gustan pueden tomar esa"- comentó el hombre pensativo.**

**-"Esta bien"- le contestó Anita-"**

**-" Me gusta la idea de dormir a tu lado"- sonrió Irvine ante el comentario de su amada.**

**El recepcionista dio media vuelta y volvió a la computadora para seguir tecleando algo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como ambas personas discutían, y cuando las vio acercarse a él, sonrió para sus adentros.**

**-"Nada"-contestó el caza recompensas mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Anita encendió la luz y ambos contemplaron el cuarto.**

**-"Es precioso"- apenas murmuró la chica entrando en éste, no podía negarlo, era la habitación más hermosa en la que había estado-"Digna de una reina"- dijo en voz baja-"Justo lo que soy".- pronunció con voz dulce olvidando un momento todo lo pasado en el día.**

**Anita no dijo nada ante el cometario de su esposo, solo se encerró con su valija en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño-"Voy a cambiarme".**

**Un cosquilleó extraño se asentó en el estomago del hombre y en un momento se sorprendió a si mismo tratando de espiar a su amada .**

**-'¿Qué rayos haces Irvine?'- se dijo a si mismo-'no debes espiarla, no es correcto'. Una pequeña lucha interna se apoderó de él, por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de verla ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, nunca antes se había sentido así, en verdad ese día había sido muy extraño.**

**En eso estaba cuando de momento la puerta frente a él se abrió-"Vaya, lo que es no tener nada que hacer"- pronunció con voz disgustada su amada aún vestida con el pomposo atuendo.-"Irvine amor "- penas dijo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda-"pero necesito que me hagas un favor ¿podrías bajar el cierre del vestido? Por favor, te lo agradecería si lo hicieras".**

**-"¿No decías que yo era un pervertido?"- dijo el hombre mientras bajaba el cierre.-"no deberías pedírselo a un degenerado".**

**-"Da igual"- pronunció apenas Anita. Suspiró, por un momento quiso que él la tomara entre sus manos y la abrazara con fuerza-"¿Dormiráss con esa ropa o quieres que te preste una pijama?".- bromeó al fin.**

**-"¿Por quien me tomas como para que quiera usar ropa de mujer?".**

**-"Por nadie, solo preguntaba"- dijo antes de meterse de nuevo al baño y cerrar la puerta en la nariz de Irvine.**

**El hombre murmuró una maldición y sobó su rostro, luego se encamino a la pequeña terraza de la habitación, tenía una vista hermosa, hace mucho que no se detenía a ver las estrellas, ni siquiera en el tiempo en el que combatió por la salvación del planeta.**

**-"Son hermosas ¿no lo crees?"- se escuchó la voz de su mujer a sus espaldas. Irvine solo asintió de espaldas sin mirarla aún, era tan magnificente la vista, que difícilmente podría dejar de mirar al cielo.-"¿Sabes Irvine? Hay algo que quiero decirte .-'' lo dijo Anita muy sonrojada**

**-"¿Qúe cosa?"- lo dijo Irvine muy tierno hacia a ella**

**-"No sé por que no te sacaron a bailar en la fiesta, después de todo, tú…tú eres hermosa"- un rubor exagerado apareció en sus mejillas, no era común que él dijera ese tipo de cosas, razón por demás por la que volteó a verla ahora que quería.**

**Ella también se sonrojó hasta el tope, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a oír eso, y menos de él, que siempre se la pasaba molestando.**

**Anita no dijo nada, solo se rió con risa leve, casi pudiendo ver un signo de interrogación en la cabeza del hombre al observar que no entendía el motivo de su risa, ella se encogió de hombros ahora dibujando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, le daría el beneficio de la duda.**

**-"Me voy ya a dormir"- pronunció entre un agudo bostezo.**

**Irvine asintió y se dio la vuelta dándole las buenas noches, fue entonces cuando en todo ese tiempo de conversación en lo que estuvo dándole la espalda pudo verla en un delicado camisón de seda que se entallaba a su figura, él tragó saliva reteniendo a duras penas el silbido bien merecido que alabara aquel delicado cuerpo envuelto en esa suave prenda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella se metió en la cama donde antes Irvine se había acostado, dando delicados movimientos provocativos y naturales, como si de pronto intentara seducirlo, pero no, era solamente que ella caminaba así normalmente, simplemente el cambio de ropa le daba una sensualidad imaginaria.<strong>

**Irvine sacudió la cabeza sacando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar dentro de ésta, se estiró, tronó los dedos de sus dos manos y se encaminó hacia la cama vacía olvidándose de cerrar la puerta del balcón.**

**La noche transcurría tranquila para Irvine y Anita, tal vez no llevaban durmiendo ni siquiera una hora, pero aún así estaban cómodos en esas suaves camas.**

**Los sueños de la mujer se mostraban placidos y quietos, su rostro ahora era la viva imagen de la paz, y todo hubiera seguido así, de no ser por la brisa helada que llegó de pronto a molestar. Anita trató de no hacerle caso al frío que la rodeaba, pero era demasiado que incluso sintió sus huesos congelarse, sacudió su cabeza y se levantó con pesadumbre hacia la puerta del balcón sin encender la luz pensando en no despertar a Irvine, caminó con paso lento hasta el lugar y cuando colocó su mano sobre la cerradura, sintió otra posarse suavemente sobre la suya.**

**-"Lo siento"- se escucharon dos voces al unísono en la oscuridad.**

**-"Disculpa, es que tenía frío y no quería despertarte"- la voz del hombre se escuchó con poca intensidad, la mujer no dijo nada, estaba agradeciendo a la oscuridad por cubrir su rostro, que ahora estaba tan colorado como la sangre misma.**

**-"No-no te preocupes"- dijo a duras penas-"Yo también tenía frío".**

**El hombre tuvo un repentino impulso y la estrecho muy fuertemente entre sus brazos tomándola por sorpresa-"Debes sentirte muy sola"- apenas pronunció y otro impulso le obligó a besarla con ternura en labios, no era un beso intenso, más bien había juntado sus labios con delicadeza. Ella suspiró muy suave y se entregó a la sensación.**

**-"Irvine"- lo llamó y él solo atinó a besarla y estrecharla más dulcemente.-"Irvine"- le volvió a llamar entre suspiros, ambos, aún abrazados, se encaminaron a la cama más cercana a ellos.**

**Él la recostó suavemente, se colocó sobre su cuerpo con extremo cuidado y continuó besándola en los labios. Por la mente de Anita pasó la idea de detenerlo, pero todo intento pensado murió en el calor que comenzaba a tener dentro de su cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros y lo separó de su cara, lo miró intensamente a los ojos y ella misma comenzó a besarlo en el rostro entero.**

**El cuerpo de Irvine comenzó a calentarse rápidamente sintiéndose abochornado dentro de sus ropas, pensó en liberarse al menos de la camisa, pero unas manos delicadas se le adelantaron desabotonando lentamente cada botón que hacían de cerradura a la prisión que encerraba su torso, no llevaba ni tres botones desabrochados cuando la impaciencia cargada en las manos las hizo romper el resto. El hombre gimió ante este acto tan excitante, teniendo más calor aún cuando sintió unos dedos pasearse con libertar a lo largo de su pecho sintiendo casi como un camino hormigueado por su torso indicándole el rastro dejado con esos sencillos toques, su pasión le hizo gemir con más fuerza cuando sintió una lengua deslizarse en su pecho, su respiración se estaba empezando a agitar pero no quiso detener aquella húmeda caricia, no ahora que la sensación era más placentera.**

**Un cosquilleo extraño se apoderó del cuerpo de Anita cuando Irvine comenzó a besarla despacio por todo el rostro mientras alborotaba su cabello con pequeñas caricias, casi rió ante ésta sensación, pero toda risa fue acallada en sus labios con un beso potencialmente pasional. Apenas iba a reclamar cuando se vio a sí misma gemir al contacto de las manos de Irvine sobre sus hombros quedando estáticas ahí, pero su única acción ante esto fue inclinar el cuello para que él tuviera la libertad de besar éste. Irvine no rechazó esta invitación y comenzó a descender hasta el dejando un rastro de besos pequeños en su camino.**

**Poco a poco las manos del caza recompensas comenzaron a moverse sobre los hombros de ella formando suaves caricias-'la piel de Anita está muy caliente'-pensó él con diversión, pero pronto se dijo a sí mismo que probablemente el estaba igual o incluso más acalorado aún. Siguió acariciando con cuidado los hombros de la mujer pensando en detenerse, pero le era prácticamente imposible, todo se había convertido en algo que no podía controlar, y cuando apenas se dio cuenta, sus manos ya acariciaban la piel bajo los delgados tirantes del suave camisón de seda.**

**-"De-detente por favor"- escuchó la voz entrecortada de Anita.**

**-"¿En…en verdad deseas que me detenga?"- preguntó él entre gemidos.**

**Ella sonrió con dulzura casi incitando más al hombre-"No…"- pronunció muy bajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>El hombre le sonrió con gesto satisfecho y la besó en los labios-"Me has interrumpido, ahora tendré que volver a empezar"- dijo divertido volviendo a depositar besos en todo el rostro de la mujer en sus brazos.<strong>

**-"Comienza cuantas veces quieras"- dijo en un susurro Anita.**

**Él volvió a sonreírle y continuó con su labor esparciendo nuevamente los besos que tenía reservados para ella. Anita cerró los ojos e inclinó nuevamente su cuello para que él pudiera besarlo, tardó un poco en llegar ahí pensando que la sensación sería más placentera después de una pequeña espera. Y cuando llegó por fin a éste, ella suspiró extasiada al sentir los labios de Irvine pasearse con libertad en su cuello, se sentían tan frescos en su piel caliente.**

**Las manos del hombre volvieron a recorrer con dulzura por sus hombros, las caricias se volvían más intensas a cada instante, poco a poco, no solo había adentrado las manos bajo los tirantes, sino que había llegado más lejos aún, acariciando con tacto blando la piel de sus piernas masajeando con hambruna por llegar aún más allá en el cuerpo femenino recostado bajo él; los gemidos de Anita parecieran gritos de placer con el simple hecho del toque de las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que él mismo se sintiera más extasiado que un rato atrás provocando el abandono de los besos de su cuello para besar su busto por encima de la prenda.**

**El calor ahora si era insoportable, casi juraría que cualquier hierro se derretiría en su piel, así como ella se derretía ante sus besos. Pronto la sintió temblar y un movimiento sorpresivo lo aferró a sus pechos, Anita lo apretaba reciamente contra sí, mientras enredaba sus piernas a la cintura del hombre casi como si la vida se le fuera en ello.**

**El hombre sintió que una pasión desbordante recorría su ser y sin permiso alguno, despojó a Anita de su camisón rompiéndolo de los tirantes, ella instintivamente cubrió su pecho con las manos avergonzada, con su rostro matizado con colores rosas muy fuerte, tal vez aún no estaba preparada para que él la viese así.**

**Irvine sonrió, aquel pudor le daba un toque inocente que lo encantó, pero le tenía respeto a Anita, así que se incorporó dejando de aprisionarla bajo él, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio la espalda para no verla, si era lo que ella quería, lo haría, ignorando completamente su propio calor, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo por despojarla así sin su permiso de sus ropas.**

**Anita sonrió también, en verdad que él era un caballero, no tenía nada que reprocharle, ella misma le había quitado la camisa. Sacudió la cabeza y los tonos rosados se suavizaron un poco, movió las manos del lugar de donde estaban descubriendo así su busto y se incorporó en la cama arrodillándose tras él.**

**-"Irvine"- murmuró en su oído muy despacio haciéndolo estremecer con la cercanía, con su aliento palpando su nuca provocándole pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo. Siquiera se había recuperado de esto cuando sintió los brazos de Anita enredarse en su cuello con delicadeza al momento en el que se pegaba a su cuerpo.**

**Irvine tragó saliva, podía sentir claramente su pecho plegado en su espalda, al natural, sin tela de por medio; un sudor frío bajó por su frente y casi se evaporó en su mejilla, nuevamente el calor había aumentado, y más ahora que, prontamente, de su amada**

**comenzó a restregarse en su cuerpo, frotando su pecho contra la espalda desnuda de su compañero. Al principio era solo un movimiento suave, trémulo, cargado de timidez, pero a medida de que la temperatura aumentaba en su ser, el movimiento pasó de suave, a ser brusco y rápido, casi se movía con frenesí contra él siendo más fácil deslizarse en su cuerpo gracias al sudor que ambos destilaban dado su propio ardor.**

**El mercenario giró su rostro un poco para poder besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo evitó rodando su rostro hacia otro lado-"Pe-pe… permíteme… permíteme besarte"- suplicó ronco entre gemidos.**

**-"De-dejame disfrutar esto un poco más…"- le contestó ella entre pequeños gimoteos de placer mientras friccionaba su cuerpo más desesperadamente que antes.**

**Irvine se mantuvo de espaldas solo sintiendo el roce de la mujer contra él, cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarlo, pero le era imposible, su agitación no le permitía ni siquiera pensar, y se estaba desesperando por ello, necesitaba más, necesitaba al menos besarla para sentirse a gusto, pero ella no se lo permitió esta vez.**

**En eso estaba su cabeza llenándose de acalorados acuerdos y desacuerdos cuando la volvió a sentir trepidar y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, escuchó el pequeño grito que anunciaba un clímax y apreció el peso de ella desplomarse sobre su espalda. Él no se movió, la dejó descansar ahí durante un momento, era obvio que después de haber alcanzado el auge durante dos veces aquella noche debía estar cansada como nunca.**

**Los brazos que rodeaban su cuello comenzaron a moverse temblorosas, el pecho femenino posado sobre él comenzó a despegarse de su cuerpo, todo mientras la mujer se levantaba muy despacio. Él volteó el rostro para verla, pero unas manos lo aprisionaron obligándole a besarla en los labios. Ella presionaba su boca contra la de él con fuerza, ni siquiera dándole tiempo de reaccionar mientras trataba casi a la fuerza de introducir su lengua. Esto excitó a Irvine, y cumplió su deseo preparándose a besar. Pronto la recostó en la cama colocándose nuevamente sobre ella con cuidado mientras volvía al juego de caricias y de los caminos de besos ardorosos, comenzando por su rostro y yendo a donde el quisiera por su cara. Irvine besaba su cabello mientras acariciaba sus hombros y su abdomen, cuando besaba su rostro daba caricias vagas por su espalda y tocaba ocasionalmente sus senos aún apenado ante esto.**

**su amada disfrutaba del tacto dado por su acompañante, pero sintió que era su turno para darle placer a él.**

**-"Ahora me toca a mí…"- murmuró muy suave antes de lamer su oreja, luego lo besó en los labios e imitó el juego hecho por el hombre haciendo caminos en su rostro de besos pequeños y tiernos. Pronto pasó a su cuello y con calor rozó sus labios contra éste entre gemidos sensuales provocándole ardores más intensos en el cuerpo mientras cambiaba de estrategia, y, haciéndose de toda fuerza que tenía, lo empujó hacia arriba volcándose sobre él.**

**Irvine sintió que de pronto los papeles se cambiaban distinguiéndola encima suyo, y perdió el poco aliento que aún tenía viéndola como se encontraba, no la había observado bien en todo el tiempo en el que la recostó por segunda vez en la cama, solo con el tacto había podido comprobar la magnitud de su cuerpo, pero ahora que la tenía en frente comprobó que su imaginación se había quedado corta; jamás pensó en ver un cuerpo tan torneado y hermoso como el que ella le ofrecía, nunca creyó apreciar belleza tan exuberante como la de ella, con su cabello revuelto, su rostro deseoso por pasión, sus ojos llenos de ímpetu, su boca entre abierta deseosa por otro beso y con gotas de sudor destilando por todos lados bajando de su frente hasta su pecho, lugar de su cuerpo por el que quedó más maravillado, no por nada era hombre y verlo al fin al descubierto le dio más ansias por tocarlo. Levantó una mano dirigiéndola a sus senos, pero antes de que pudiera tocar, ella tomó su mano y la regresó a un costado de su cuerpo.**

**-"Impaciente"- dijo y le sonrió con aire divertido.-"A su tiempo"- profirió mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, Irvine se encogió de hombros y simplemente se dejó hacer. Ella comenzó a besarlo nuevamente en el rostro bajando lentamente a su cuello, él lo inclinó como ella antes había hecho, pero su permanencia ahí fue corta pasando a besar su torso con hambre de más pasión y comenzó a lamerlo mientras masajeaba su pecho trazando círculos imperfectos, casi con manos expertas. Anita enredó sus piernas con las de Irvine y los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando sintió un bulto entre éstas, pero no se detuvo, ahora se sentía hermosa sabiendo que el motivo de la excitación del hombre era ella.**

**El mercenario acarició el cabello de su mujer despeinándola aún más, y el mismo se sintió sonrojar al ver que ella ya se había dado cuenta de su excitación, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era tan apasionante que era imposible retenerse a sus encantos, haría lo imposible por ella, quien ahora se encontraba lamiendo su pecho con deguste, la miró sonreír y antes de que pudiera indagar cualquier cosa, ella mordió con gesto travieso una de sus tetillas haciendo que él gritara ante el dolor, pero era tan deleitable la sensación, que no hizo nada por evitar que lo volviera a hacer y pronto sus gemidos comenzaron a escucharse con fuerza quedando atrapados en las paredes de la habitación.**

**Anita bajó más en su cuerpo encontrando un obstáculo en los pantalones del hombre, y con cuidado comenzó por desabrochar su cinturón. Irvine miró hacía abajo adivinando sus intenciones y se incorporó un poco levantando medio cuerpo; la tomó del rostro y la besó con una dulzura asfixiante en los labios dando gracias de antemano por lo que iba a hacer, ella sonrió y continuó con su labor librando al hombre de sus pantalones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando él quedó despojado de esta prenda ella decidió estimularlo antes del momento que él esperaba, así que subió su cuerpo hasta estar rostro a rostro con el hombre y volvió a besarlo en los labios trasmitiéndole su pasión, mientras que de forma delicada acariciaba el bulto formado de toda aquella noche. Él quiso gemir, pero Anita lo acalló con pequeños roces en su boca, como si fuera a besarlo, pero reteniéndose a ello para hacérselo más placentero, como si hacerlo sufrir le causara más satisfacción a la larga, tratando de contener sus propios deseos carnales; él los había sacrificado ya hace un rato para darle placer a ella, así que la mujer sacrificaría por él un momento de lujuria.<strong>

**La mole en sus manos comenzó a crecer mucho más y esto sonrojó a ambos, pero estaban tan extasiados que trataron de no hacerle caso a sus colores. Ella abandono los labios del hombre y volvió a bajar hasta estar a la altura de sus piernas mientras seguía masajeando el miembro de su compañero y lentamente comenzó a bajar la prenda interior que era lo único que cubría el cuerpo del sujeto, ahora dejándolo completamente desnudo ante ella. Él se avergonzó un poco, pero estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, así que hizo lo posible por relajar su cuerpo y dejarse llevar.**

**Pronto sintió una mano delicada posarse en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Gritó con placer, había esperado eso durante vario tiempo esa noche. Ella sonrió al ver su reacción y con cuidado comenzó a frotar el miembro en su mano cuidando de ir desde la base hasta la punta, procurando estimular con la otra mano los testículos del hombre yendo cada vez a ritmos más rápidos y más bruscos que solo lo excitaban más y más, mientras el órgano se levantaba poco a poco. Anita continuó friccionando su pene con vehemencia, queriendo que él disfrutara como nunca en su vida.**

**Él se retorcía con locura en la cama, los toques que le daba Anita le hacían sentir que no podía más, y justo cuando estaba a punto de venirse, ella se detenía un instante para retener la sensación; creía estar en el infierno ante ese tortuoso suplicio que ella le proporcionaba, pero era tan placentero como estar en el cielo mismo llegando así a contradicciones. Todo el dilema se rompió en su cabeza cuando sintió los labios de la mujer besar con ternura la punta de su glande, su momento había llegado al fin y no pudo evitar excitarse por completo, haciendo que su miembro se levantase erecto, Anita sonrió un poco y volvió a besarlo con delicadeza provocándole nuevamente la misma reacción cambiando pronto los besos por pequeñas lamidas en todo el tronco de su pene produciéndole espasmos tan placenteros que ella misma comenzó a sentirse extasiada. Irvine se sintió desfallecer de pronto cuando su mujer introdujo en su boca su miembro entero, como si de pronto sintiera la necesidad de devorarlo todo, pero dándose la oportunidad de degustarse jugando a acariciar su glande con la punta de la lengua.**

**Éste juego duró muy poco, ya que el hombre desde momentos atrás ya estaba por llegar a la cumbre de su pasión y antes de que pudiera decir nada, estrujó con fuerza el edredón de la cama y se dejo ir dentro de la boca de su amante amiga sin remedio alguno. Ella no reprochó nada, solo tragó como pudo tratando de no desperdiciar nada de la venida del mercenario, como si lo que bebía fuera vino de dioses, y aunque su afán por ello fue grande, no pudo evitar que unos cuantos hilillos del líquido nacarado resbalaran de su boca haciendo camino hasta llegar a su cuello.**

**Irvine se dejó caer sobre la cama exhausto, su respiración agitada demostraba que nunca antes había estado tan cansado en su vida, pasó su mano por su frente y se quitó algo del sudor que seguía emanando de su cuerpo casi a litros, por ahora solo necesitaba descansar un momento y tratar de regular su respiración, pero una sensación lo hizo respingar mientras volvía a agitarse sin haber descansado lo suficiente aún. Anita le sonrió un poco e introdujo nuevamente el pene en su boca, y pronto comenzó a succionar con cuidado, tratando de absorber de éste las últimas gotas de pasión que le quedaban al hombre por ahora, pero esto solo se alargó más repitiendo la acción anterior.**

**El hombre volvió a tirarse en la cama agotado y extendió los brazos como queriendo atraparla en ellos, ella simplemente se recargó en su cuerpo, obedeciendo los deseos del caza recompensas. Estuvieron abrazados unos instantes, en paz, rompiendo el silencio con su respiración entrecortada, recuperándose de todo lo pasado, y eso que aún la noche era joven y faltaba el final que ambos esperaban. Él la besó en los labios probando un poco de sí que aún quedaba en la boca de su mujer; ella casi se echó a reír ante la sensación de sentirlo tomando sus propios líquidos, pero ante toda reacción, solo se apegó más al cuerpo de su acompañante y volvió a lamer su pecho. Irvine la detuvo tomándola del rostro y con la mirada le dijo en idioma mudo que nuevamente era su turno, inmediatamente después besó su cuello lamiendo los hilillos de nácar extendidos en su piel, y con cuidado acarició el seno izquierdo de la mujer, con suavidad, como si estuviera acariciando su corazón. Un suspiro muy largo escapó de los labios de Anita mientras comenzaba a excitarse, y la sensación se hizo inaguantable en el momento en el que Irvine posó sus labios sobre uno de sus pechos, besando con delicadeza la base de éste; ella quiso gemir, pero una mano de Irvine le tapó la boca haciendo más excitante el momento volviéndolo silencioso, Anita desordenó los cabellos del hombre despeinándolo aún más, mientras él seguía posado en sus pechos, lamiendo la base de estos con cuidado, estimulando con ternura el cuerpo de la mujer acariciando sus muslos con recelo.**

**Irvine reposó su boca en el centro de un seno y como por instinto; después de juguetear con su lengua lamiéndolo con pequeñísimos mimos; comenzó a succionarlo suave, muy despacio, como disfrutando de exprimir sus más profundas sensaciones, sintiendo con deleite al pezón endurecerse dentro de su boca, y ya tomada la confianza, pasaba de un seno al otro.**

**Anita, por lo tanto, no podía contenerse más, el hombre se encargaba de estimularla bien besando sus dos senos mientras le tapaba la boca y acariciaba sus muslos, todo al mismo tiempo. Todo aquello era insoportable, estaba en una situación insufrible, sentía que sus manos no podían despegarse del cabello del hombre para apartar la mano que la acallaba, así que hizo lo primero que vino a su mente para ello, mordiendo así la mano del hombre hasta casi hacerlo sangrar; Irvine como reacción, mordió suavemente el pezón dentro de su boca con suavidad haciendo que su mujer también gritase.**

**-"Por favor…entra ya…"- suplicó Anita con rostro desesperado, tratando de aguantar su deseo.**

**Irvine abandonó el seno de su mujer y empezó a bajar en su cuerpo lamiendo cada centímetro de su abdomen queriendo desesperar aún más a su mujer, prolongando sensaciones de ansiedad acumuladas en su propio cuerpo, él también se moría por entrar en ella, pero quería darse el lujo de que ella le suplicara.**

**-"Te lo ruego…"- volvió a hablar, con una voz tan trémula que apenas era entendible entre sus jadeos.**

**Él negó con la cabeza aún pegado a su piel, mojando sus propias ganas, tratando, inútilmente, de resistirse a éste deseo, y antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que hacía, tiró fuertemente de las pantaletas que todavía tenía como prenda Anita, rompiéndolas; ella, ante esto, golpeó con ligereza la espalda del hombre en forma de reproche, era la segunda prenda que él le rompía esa noche.**

**Toda reprimenda señalada a ello murió cuando Irvine, con dedos libres, acarició con toques ligueros la piel aterciopelada de su Monte de Venus, sus dedos apenas rozaban su piel, pero el estremecimiento era tal como si la estuviera palpando, sintiendo sus sentidos agudizarse cuando él, con cuidado, trató de introducir un dedo dentro de su cuerpo. Ella tomó las manos del hombre y comenzó a lamer sus dedos, Irvine sintió muy excitante esa acción hasta que Anita mordió uno sacándole esta vez sangre.**

**-"¿Qué acaso… te crees… una vampiresa?…"-le reprochó él agitadamente al ver que lamía su sangre.**

**-"No…solo quiero que entres tú…también tus dedos…"-dijo con voz dulce, y volvió a volcar al hombre para quedar encima de él nuevamente, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, casi arrodillándose sobre su cintura con las piernas separadas, tomó el miembro del hombre en sus manos, e intentó dirigirlo a la entrada de su cuerpo; pero Irvine rodó sobre ella aprisionándola bajo él, se colocó entre las piernas de su mujer y con mucho cuidado entró en su cuerpo. Las manos de su mujer se aferraron a la figura de su acompañante y acarició su espalda con toques blandos.**

**Él imaginó lo doloroso que podría ser para Anita el que él entrara en su cuerpo, y extrañamente sintió consideración por ella, era extraño, en cualquier otra circunstancia él pensaría solo en si mismo, pero esa noche había pensado solo en ella, la prueba era de que aunque sus cuerpos no estaban acompasados, ahora que la penetraba, lo hacía con cuidado, como si ella fuese de cristal.**

**Ella comenzó a mover las caderas más al ritmo de los movimientos de su compañero, queriendo darse más placer a ella misma así como a él, pronto apreció unos brazos recorrer el espacio bajo su cintura, levantándola para acomodarse un poco más, ayudando esto a que la penetración fuera más fácil, mientras el hombre se adentraba más en su ser, con recelo, casi juraría que se estaba reteniendo.**

**-"No te…retengas por mí"- murmuró en su oído y él comprendió que debía ir más rápido.**

**La velocidad de sus movimientos comenzó a aumentar, mientras entraba y salía de ella, perdiendo un poco el cuidado, pero aún procurando no hacerle mucho daño, él sintió que pronto se aproximaría su cumbre, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue aferrarse con fuerza a las caderas de la mujer, empujando más fuerte dentro de ella. Anita presintió la aproximación de la misma reacción en ella mientras las paredes de su cuerpo se estrechaban para mantener al hombre dentro.**

**Irvine gimió de dolor al sentir como unas uñas desgarraban la piel de su espalda al momento en el que escuchaba el propio grito de pasión de la mujer, mientras que al mismo tiempo, él sentía una carga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo en el instante en el que dejaba ir toda su carga dentro de Anita.**

**Un líquido perleado goteó fuera de sus cuerpos unidos; y volvieron a abrazarse y a besarse con cariño mientras se recuperaban de su orgasmo. Unos minutos después, su respiración se había normalizado ya, pero el calor aún seguía en ellos, incitándolos a continuar. Anita, aún cansada, volvió a volcar a Irvine regresando a ponerse sobre el cuerpo del hombre, como antes había hecho, y tomando el miembro entre sus manos, lo encaminó a la entrada de si ser, para volver a ser penetrada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella comenzó a descender sobre el miembro del hombre, tratando de ir más rápido cada vez, sintiéndose desesperada por llegar al pináculo otra vez junto con él. Sintiéndose realmente apasionada con ésta nueva posición, en la que le hacía parecer que ella tenía el control del acto. Las cosas se le hicieron más fáciles cuando sintió nuevamente unas manos tomar su cintura, ayudándola en su vaivén sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola alzar de las caderas, tratando de acelerar sus movimientos utilizando toda la fuerza de sus brazos para mover a su mujer. Todo iba bien hasta ahí, con sus cuerpos fusionados en uno, y la pasión convertida en movimientos armoniosos e iguales entre ambos; Irvine la miraba más extasiada que hace una momento con la posición anterior mientras la escuchaba gemir casi con locura; pero pronto la mueca placentera de su amada abandonó su rostro y la sustituyó una de dolor, una cara tortuosa e inmediatamente después encontró una pared que no lo dejó continuar, ella se recostó sobre su pecho acurrucándose en sus brazos con expresión dolida, él soltó sus caderas y la abrazó con ternura besando su frente comprendiendo al fin que había encontrado la barrera de su virginidad.<strong>

**-"Basta…"-dijo abrazándola más fuerte-"no quiero hacer algo que te duela…"**

**Ella le miró confundida, pero pronto lo comprendió-"Descuida, no lo harás…"- contestó, y antes de que él pudiera entender lo que ella dijo se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre de él, Irvine sintió que su miembro rompía algo dentro de su amada, y pronto escuchó pequeños sollozos pegados a su cuello, donde ella reposaba su cabeza.**

**Anita se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el cuerpo del hombre, y sintió que algo en su interior se desgarraba. Ella pegó su rostro al cuello de Irvine y comenzó a sollozar mientras un camino de sangre resbalaba desde su entrepierna, él la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios con delicadeza.**

**Ambos se quedaron dormidos muy abrazados, sin hacer más por el momento; pero aun así, Irvine no salió del cuerpo de Anita, necesitaba desesperadamente sentirla suya, de sentirse uno con ella.**

**El cántico de las aves le despertó en la mañana junto con los rayos de sol sobre su piel desnuda, estaba cansado, así que se resistió a levantarse. Suspiró, todo lo que había pasado le pareció increíble. Escuchó a su mujer suspirar entre sueños y la miró casi con ternura, examinando nuevamente su cuerpo. Era hermosa, terriblemente hermosa,Siguió examinándola, recorriendo su ser con la vista y miró divino el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, sus ojitos cerrados soñando con cosas tan desconocidas como hermosas, sus manos apegadas a él…**

**Pronto se sintió sofocar ante el pensamiento de no tenerle más, de que pasado ese viaje no volviese a tenerla, de no verla nunca más en la vida, de que todo se desvaneciera con su partida. Y sintió más pánico aún, cuando a su cabeza vino la idea de verla en otros brazos que no fueran los suyos.**

**-"¿Qué te pasa amor? Te ves inquieto…"- una voz trémula le sacó de sus pensamientos. su mujer había despertado.**

**-"Ámame"- le suplicó-"Olvidate de aquel otro que no te amó y ámame a mí"- suplicó más pareciendo desesperando.**

**su amada le miró y lo besó con ternura entre las sabanas, él aún seguía dentro de su ser, toda esa situación le estaba dando gracia, y sin sentido alguno, ella se empezó a reír.**

**El hombre se sintió dolido ante esa reacción, creyendo incluso que las risas de su amada eran como agua hirviendo contra su piel, y pronto, lentamente salió de ella.**

**Anita le sonrió con boca ancha y con semblante blando, contestó a su suplica-"No puedo"- dijo al fin, y él palideció con rostro entristecido, pero ella prosiguió-"No puedo, porque eso sería trampa".**

**-"¿Trampa?"- pronunció confundido, ella se acercó más a él y lo besó con dulzura.**

**-"Si, porque eso sería amarte dos veces"- dijo ella simplemente.**

**Irvine le regaló una sonrisa y la beso nuevamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello con delicadeza, sintiendo nuevamente que ella era frágil. Anita lo besaba con igual cariño, hasta que comenzó a reírse entre besos sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo que resultó ser la suave brisa mañanera.**

**-"Que raro"- dijo levantándose y caminando hacía la puerta del balcón sin prenda alguna, siquiera una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, Irvine solo disfrutó el admirarla desnuda nuevamente.-"La puerta del balcón siempre estuvo abierta y no sentí frío alguno"- dijo al momento de cerrarla.**

**-"Con todo lo que pasó anoche, yo ni siquiera recordaba que el cuarto tenía balcón"-dijo el hombre cruzando sus abrazos tras su nuca, tampoco sabía donde habían acabado las almohadas y realmente poco le importaba.**

**su amada se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza como negando a la actitud del hombre-"Es porque eres bueno para quitar el frío"- comentó y esperó a ver la sonrisa de su amante, luego caminó despacio hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde de ésta-"De todas formas"- dijo mirando algo en el suelo -"Me debes un camisón y unas pantaletas"- y levantó las dos prendas del piso.**

**Irvine levantó medio cuerpo quedando sentado en el centro de la cama-"Yo no te reclamo por la camisa que me rompiste"- comentó y avanzó de rodillas hasta donde estaba su novia, la abrazó de espaldas y la beso en el centro de la cabeza donde antes –"Como sea"- dijo encogiendo los hombros –"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer"- inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa esparcida en el piso de la habitación. Anita solo asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar en su valija algo de ropa.**

**Ambos se vistieron sin prisa alguna, Irvine suspiró de pronto, mientras se ponía la camisa sin botones dejando su pecho al descubierto ¿Qué respondería si alguien le preguntaba el porque estaba así su camisa? Sacudió la cabeza pensando en que no respondería, fue entonces cuando reparó en que Anita tendía la cama en la que habían pasado la noche.**

**-"¿Qué haces?"- preguntó él a lo que ella roja contestó:**

**-"Me moriría de vergüenza si alguien, aunque sea la mucama se enterara de lo que hicimos anoche".**

**Él solo sonrió pensando en que tal vez la amaba tanto por que eran muy parecidos.**

**Los dos se encontraban yendo escaleras abajo rumbo a la recepción, sin mediar palabra alguna, estaban en tensión y algo nerviosos, como si todos aquellos que se encontraban en su camino supieran lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche apenas pasada, pero solo estaba el personal del hotel. Irvine miró las habitaciones de los alrededores, era extraño, parecían no tener huéspedes en ese momento, y la verdad, aún era muy temprano como para que alguien se marchase.**

**Pronto llegaron a la recepción para entregar las llaves, encontrándose nuevamente con el hombre de la noche anterior.**

**-"¿Cómo pasaron la noche?"- preguntó y ambos sintieron que los colores se les subían al rostro.**

**-"Bien"- contestaron al unísono mientras Irvine extendía la mano para que el recepcionista tomara las llaves.**

**-"¿Todo bien?"- preguntó otra vez, y ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza-"perecto"- dijo y buscó en un gabinete del mostrador –"Usted es el Señor Irvine ¿no es cierto?"- el aludido afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza –"Hay algo aquí para usted"- dicho esto, le acercó una nota que Irvine tomó, luego, él y la mujer se dispusieron a marcharse, pero la voz entrometida del recepcionista detuvo su camino.**

**-"Disculpe pero ¿Qué le paso a su camisa?"- Irvine y Anita se detuvieron un instante aún dándole la espalda al hombre mientras un sudor frío bañaba sus frentes, y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir cualquier cosa, los dos echaron a correr rojos de vergüenza.**

**Llevaban al menos dos horas de trayecto aún en silencio, con el rostro matizado con colores rojos, todavía apenados por no darle respuesta a la pregunta del recepcionista.**

**-"Por cierto Irvine amor ¿Qué decía la nota que te dio ese hombre?"- preguntó la mujer rompiendo la tensión, estaban solos, ya no era como para avergonzarse.**

**-"No lo sé cariño, no la he leído".**

**El hombre desdobló el papel en sus manos y leyó para sí el contenido del recado:**

**¿Qué que haría en mi noche de bodas? **

**Lo mismo que has hecho tú ésta noche y sin estar casado.**

**ATTE.**

**Tu amigo Van.**

**P.D: Dale mis Felicitaciones a Anita de parte mía y de Fiona.**

**Irvine terminó de leer la nota y una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras retornaba el papel a su bolsillo. Ahora todo estaba claro para él.**

**Seguramente el hotel había estado vacío, y lo más probable era que Van se las había ingeniado para contactarse con el recepcionista para que les hiciera creer que solo quedaba una habitación disponible.**

**Irvine cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y se acomodó en el asiento mientras subía los pies al tablero.**

**-"¿Sabes Irvine amor? Tengo frío"- dijo pasándose al asiento trasero del vehículo y antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera parpadear, la mujer lo enredó en sus brazos desde atrás de él –"Y tú sabes quitármelo muy bien"-susurró muy suave tras el asiento del hombre al momento en el que aprovechaba que la camisa del mercenario carecía de botones por su culpa, para acariciar su torso **

**Irvine se encogió de hombros, no cabía duda de que Fiona y Anita eran amigas y hermanas.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado n_n, se que la historia original es de otra autora, asi que le copie todo jojo, pero le cambie el nombre de Moonbay, y le puse Anita, osea mi nombre,porque la verdad estoy enamorada realmente de Irvine, y realmente estoy enamorada de este HOMBRE!**


End file.
